memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Statistics
Statistics was the study of data collection and interpretation. The data itself was also referred to as statistics or stats. Keeping statistics was also an important part of organized sports such as baseball. ( ) In 2032, Lieutenant John Kelly accused Houston of manipulating the stats after Buck Bokai was reported to have broken Joe DiMaggio's record. ( ) In 2151, T'Pol reminded Jonathan Archer that "only one out of every forty three thousand planets supports intelligent life". Archer replied by saying that he had studied exobiology and was aware of the statistics. ( ) Also that year, when Archer asked T'Pol what she knew about the planet Coridan, she replied with its population. Archer told her that he wasn't asking for statistics, but rather cultural information on such topics as food and recreation. When T'Pol told him that the Vulcan database didn't have that kind of information in it, the replied, "Of course not." ( ) , Sim mentioned to T'Pol that both Humans and Vulcans had both managed to to extend their average life spans from 35 and 40, respectively, noting that both species actively try to change the statistic.}} In 2258 of the alternate reality, informed that the statistical likelihood of their plan to stop Nero succeeding was less than 4.3 percent. When Kirk assured him that it would work, Spock continued, asking the to inform Lieutenant of something, but Kirk cut him off, repeating his earlier assertion. ( ) In 2269, Spock agreed with Em/3/Green's assertion that the team of specialists would all die on the "mad planet", calling it "a statistical probability." When Lara heard this, she asked him if he ever quoted anything other than statistics. Spock replied that he did, but philosophy and poetry were inappropriate given their circumstances. ( ) In 2365, Jean-Luc Picard defended William T. Riker's command style to a critical Sirna Kolrami. While the Zakdorn believed that Riker's good humor was inappropriate for a commanding officer, Picard believed that he earned loyalty by that means. He then offered to "match his command style with your (Kolrami's) statistics any time." ( ) In 2366, Paul Stubbs explained to Wesley Crusher that he was able to use his extensive knowledge of baseball stats to play entire seasons of the game in his mind. ( ) Also that year, in an alternate timeline, Natasha Yar asked Lieutenant junior grade Castillo to give her the stats on the 's phaser banks. ( ) In 2370, Picard recalled looking through the personnel files of around 50 different candidates for his first officer. At first glance, Riker's was similar to the others, "filled with lots of dry statistics and glowing letters of recommendation that tell you nothing". ( ) In 2374, Benjamin Sisko dismissed Dr. Julian Bashir's conclusion (reached along with Lauren, Patrick, and Sarina Douglas) that surrender to the Dominion was the best option, saying his rationale was entirely "based on a series of statistical probabilities and assumptions". ( ) In 2377, The Doctor posited that if the Allocator's treatment coefficient ratings were purely a function of statistics, he and Voje could ensure a so-called less important individual with a lower rating received better care by inputting spurious data to raise the individual's rating. ( ) Also that year, Neelix determined from statistics that Benkarans usually received harsher sentences for their crimes under the Nygean legal system. When he told this to Joleg, the Benkaran replied that statistics wouldn't save him. ( ) See also * Statistical algorithm * Statistical analysis * Statistical mechanics * Statistical scan * Statistical services division * Statistical survey External link * Category:Mathematics Category:Academic disciplines Category:Social sciences Category:Deleted and unused material in background